<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не путайте сладкое с мягким by Greenmusik, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081514">Не путайте сладкое с мягким</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021'>WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О любви, уюте и предпочтениях.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dukat &amp; Weyoun (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не путайте сладкое с мягким</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/gifts">Archie_Wynne</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дукат, как водится, уже не спал, но, вопреки обыкновению, не сидел в кресле за пультом и даже не расхаживал по мостику туда-сюда, рассказывая угрюмым подчинённым очередной великий план объединения квадранта (под мудрым и милостивым руководством Кардассии и Доминиона, конечно же), обильно жестикулируя и принимая вызывающе-соблазнительные, с точки зрения кардассианцев (или лично Дуката), позы.</p><p> — Ваше здоровье, — приветствовал он, поднимая выше наполненный заранее и явно исключительно с этой целью бокал. Второй, не менее полный, он протянул вперёд, предлагая разделить ядовитую утреннюю трапезу. Возлияние… Не важно.</p><p> — Вы же в курсе, что ворта невосприимчивы к большей части ядов и почти не чувствуют вкуса? — напомнил Вейюн, но бокал взял.</p><p> — Именно поэтому я выбрал самую лучшую бутылку из личного запаса. Думаю, сегодняшняя дата достойна подобной жертвы.</p><p> — Хм?</p><p> — Шестьсот станционных суток назад случилось знаменательное событие, которое на Кардассии принято праздновать в кругу семьи, друзей и соратников, — торжественно начал Дукат. — И пусть вы отрезаны от семьи минным полем и световыми годами, а наша с вами дружба ещё очень молода, но уж соратниками мы точно являемся, так что… За ваше здоровье!</p><p> — Какой занимательный обычай, — Вейюн расплылся в широкой улыбке, — травить себя во имя здоровья. И маскировать убийственный для нервных клеток яд, — продолжил он, пригубив предложенный канар, — приторной сладостью.</p><p> — Вот видите, — воскликнул Дукат, — вам недоступно в полной мере насладиться букетом, но хотя бы сладость вы ощутили!</p><p> — Было бы удивительно не заметить настолько высокую концентрацию, — Вейюну даже не пришлось стараться, чтобы голос не уступал по сладости канару. — Тем более что это одна из моих любимых странностей вашего народа. Большинство воинствующих рас избегает пути гедонизма и полагает любовь к сладкому уделом слабых. Вы же, напротив, стремитесь окружить себя комфортом всюду, куда занесёт вас долг или судьба.</p><p> — Да, мы, кардассианцы, ценим удобство и приятную пищу для тела и ума. И не скрываем этого. Чего ради одерживать военные и политические победы, если не для достижения наиболее комфортного существования? — Дукат отпил ещё немного из своего бокала и почти театральным жестом подцепил из стоящей на пульте вазы фруктовую дольку. — И честное слово, Вейюн, довольно странно слышать обвинения от обладателя коллекции из девятнадцати комплектов пижам.</p><p> — У вас устаревшие сведения. Вчера я приобрёл ещё один комплект для сна, из тончайшего пуха андорианских травоядных. Или правильно будет называть их мхоядными, поскольку ни один из видов флоры Андории не подходит под описание травы?</p><p> — Вот видите, и вам не чужда тяга к уютным вещам.</p><p> — Это вынужденная необходимость, Дукат. Почти все ворта наделены чувствительной кожей, способной улавливать мельчайшие колебания среды и давления. Поэтому для полноценного отдыха нам необходима максимально мягкая среда.</p><p> — Конечно, — протянул Дукат. — Именно поэтому все ваши пижамы столь пёстро раскрашены…</p><p> — Пёстро? — неподдельно удивился Вейюн.</p><p> — Я имею в виду, что ни в одном комплекте рисунок куртки не совпадает с рисунком на штанах. Или ворта, помимо прочего, свойственна экономия, и поэтому вы вместо полноценных комплектов берёте уценённый непарный товар?</p><p> — На всех есть рисунок?..</p><p>Должно быть, он сказал это слишком растерянно, потому что высокомерная маска Дуката смягчилась, а сам он, отведя руку с бокалом в сторону, легонько похлопал Вейюна по плечу. Будто утешая.</p><p> — Я обычно не обращаю внимания, лишь бы оттенок совпадал и ткань была достаточно мягкой, — куда более уверенно затараторил Вейюн, прежде чем открывший рот Дукат успел произнести хоть слово. — Комплекты для сна нужны, чтобы в них спать, а не красоваться.</p><p> — Вы лишаете себя как минимум трети удовольствия, но кто я такой, чтобы подсказывать высокофункциональному послу Доминиона… — Дукат отстранился и снова приподнял свой бокал. — Ваше здоровье!</p><p> — Моё здоровье, — поспешно согласился Вейюн, одним глотком допил свой канар и, развернувшись к терминалу, открыл утренние сводки. Возможно, на Кардассии действительно принято отмечать стодневия, но для ворта любая дата — это просто ещё один день для возможности прилежно работать на благо Доминиона и Основателей.</p><p>Дукат, явно желавший продолжения спора, разочарованно вздохнул и опустился в едва слышно скрипнувшее кресло. И растянул остатки канара в своём бокале ещё на целых полтора часа, наполненных совершенно невыносимыми для чуткого слуха Вейюна звуками сглатываний и смакующих причмокиваний.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>